


A teeth basket and a gummy smile <3

by xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx



Series: Joytando and Fuckmorton [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, Rapid teeth regeneration, Teeth basket, Toxic Relationship, alex is kinda abusive, alex steal’s james’ teeth, hurt/comfort but there’s not really any comfort, mountain climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx/pseuds/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx
Summary: james’ teeth grow really fast like a shark and Alex likes to pull them out and keep them in a basket for himself
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott
Series: Joytando and Fuckmorton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A teeth basket and a gummy smile <3

alex slimed over to james’s side. alex snakes up the side of his body and bit out one of james’s teeth and swallowed it. 

“mmmm babby I’m gonna have sooo much fun digesting this tonight 😏”

at that statement james immediately got slimy and said 😩💦

“oh my fucking god alex” james said gooily. “if you keep doing that I’m gonna fuckin 😩💦”

alex gleekily removed the rest of jame’s teeth and put them in a wicker basket labeled “teeth for later”. It was overflowing.

alex stares at the basket, deep in thought. having made up his mind, he turns back to james with a gooey smile on his face.

“there’s…,,a lot of teeth in here,, oi?”  
“uhh.,, yea alex. there’s a lot of teeth here.”

james paused for a moment, his eyes growing dark.

“why do you feel the need to pull out my teeth? this has been going on for three years, Alex!” 

alex glared at james. “you know I don’t have a choice!”

“yes you do, al!” james glomped moistly to his feet. “you always have a choice! you do this because you love to hurt me! 😢😭💔”

“you know why this is necessary, James. why do you even care. they’ll grow back in week anyway 🙄”

“because they’re my TEETH, Alex!! I want to keep my teeth for once!!”

“well, you can keep them next time. I have enough to complete it.” he said ickily.

“t-to complete w-what??” james stuttered, teeth fully regrown.

“oh, you’ll see.”

***

“are we there yet?”

james splorshed up the mountain behind alex, following “obediently”, his hands tied behind his back.

alex oozed gooped glooped gucked gunked on in front of james, not responding.

“□︎♒︎ ●︎□︎❒︎♎︎ ♑︎□︎❒︎♐︎📪︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎●︎♋︎♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◻︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎ ♋︎❍︎□︎■︎♑︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♑︎□︎❒︎♑︎♏︎□︎◆︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♏︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎✍︎”. alex finally answered after minutes. 

james, satisfied with the answer, continued the trek on in silence.

not when you

as they approached the summit of the mountain, alex stopped abruptly. a bit too abruptly it seemed, as james crashed into his back and knocked both him and alex to the ground.

alex fell onto his stomach, and James was deflected onto his back by the small force field around alex at all times. the two men laid next to each other on the ground for what seemed like 6 minutes, but was actually only 45 seconds.

_alex sucks I don’t like him I’m never going to invite him to my house again. james thought_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer,,,, when I was a different man


End file.
